


《他是星灵族》84

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 5





	《他是星灵族》84

84  
那晚同样是洛杉矶之行的最后一夜，与起范母亲道别后，赫宰与东海谁都不想直接回酒店，于是干脆一脚油门踩到底，直奔海滩。  
路上，东海向赫宰提议：“赫，我们明天一起去纹身吧。”  
赫宰将车载音乐的音量调小些，以为是自己听错了：“纹…身？”  
他向来最怕疼，但羞于让东海知道。  
结果东海立刻点头：“对，纹身。”你没听错。  
“…为什么？”  
东海听到车中正在播放的音乐，便把音量拧到最响，随着歌曲大声唱道：  
“Everybody knows I love you  
Everybody knows except you  
所有人都知道我爱你  
所有人都知道 除了你”  
赫宰失笑：“我一直都知道啊。”  
“嗯，不过我们是正好反过来，只有你知道。”东海扭头瞥向窗外，脸上表情有些复杂，“我们的关系，虽然不允许被公开，我也怕赫会受到伤害，但…”沉默片刻，“想要在我们的身体上留下相似的符号，就算以后不能时时刻刻在一起，我也能感知到你就在我身边。”  
赫宰思索着该如何回应，透过车窗，目之所及，遥遥无际的海滩已近在眼前。  
正好借着这个由头：“那，我们比赛谁先跑到海边。如果你领先，我就答应你去纹身。”考虑到东海的旧伤，“而且海海可以先我一分钟起跑，怎么样？”  
东海噘着嘴，却憋不住笑：“一言为定，不许反悔。”

车停在沙滩外的公路，两人将鞋袜脱在车上，赤脚踏入夜晚的海滩。  
足下的沙子柔软，其实并不好借力跑步，但东海还是在一声令下后尽全力朝海边奔去。  
一分多钟过去，东海的脚趾沾到了海水，他赢了，赫宰必须答应他去纹身——  
结果回眸望去，赫宰就在起跑的原点看着他，脸上的笑意温暖，并喊道：“恭喜你。”  
话音落下，赫宰这才三步并作两步向东海而来。  
东海掩不住偷笑，但嘴上责怪：“你耍我。”  
“没。”赫宰将漂亮宝贝儿脸上的碎发掖向耳后，指腹轻抚他光洁的侧脸，“是给小笨狗个台阶下。”  
“切。”夜风还是将东海的长卷发吹乱了些，“总之你还是得听我的话。”  
“所以你才是。”赫宰哼哼着刚才的曲调，“Everybody knows I love you.Everybody knows except you.（所有人都知道我爱你 所有人都知道 除了你）”  
“什么啊，还有谁知道？”东海咬着下唇，害羞地笑。  
“星星知道。”赫宰向上指了指，漆黑的夜空挤着明亮的星子。  
“大海知道。”眼神越过东海，看向远方。  
接着指指自己：“月亮知道。”  
又指向东海：“太阳知道。”  
本是些没营养的情话，却让东海灵机一动：“我知道我们要纹什么了！”  
“什么？”  
“纹我和你。”东海搂上赫宰的脖子，在对方的脸上落下啵啵，“太阳和月亮。”

赫宰虽答应了东海，但还是寻思着得去网上查查纹身纹在哪里不会太痛，就这样打开手机的同时，东海的锁屏也一齐亮起——  
一则来自韩国的新闻推送，并且是关于起范的。  
新闻的文本很长，大致的内容是，在数十万民众联署、几百位艺人的请愿下，当局针对当红偶像金起范自杀一事做出回应，表明将在年底前出台最新的艺人保护法。其中包括人们聚焦的重点，内容有三：一，禁止艺人公司行使暴力行为；二，保护艺人作品的版权；三，调整公司与艺人收入占比的分配。  
新闻的结尾，用了金起范终得以“沉冤昭雪”这几个字眼。

东海又反复通读了几遍新闻，握着手机的手指都开始微微发抖：“我们应该…”  
“别。”赫宰摇摇头，“就这样吧。”  
“为什么？”我们应该把这些告诉起范的妈妈。  
赫宰回应的声音低沉：“起范已经没了。”  
他只是变成了照亮后世人的光芒。  
顿了顿，赫宰又说：“再多的艺人都不是他妈妈的儿子，只有起范才是她的孩子。”  
东海沉默了好半晌，抬起头，望向深邃的夜空。  
那片漆黑的幕布上星团紧簇，像异世的生灵在向地球的人类招手。  
起范对他说过，木浦的大海与洛杉矶的也没什么不同。就像东海少年时期常听的一句话，“不管你想念的人与你相距多远，当你抬头望向星空，你们看见的月亮都是同一个”，思及此，眼中热泪打转，哑声开口：“起范变成星星了。”  
大海的洋流，日月的交替，生死的更迭。  
川流不息，不舍昼夜，逝者如斯。  
赫宰亦吸吸鼻子，“嗯”了声。  
接着身子一沉，是东海撞进他怀里，而后两人抱在一起，齐齐倒向海中。  
捱过那样剧烈的悲痛，又如何在事后轻易走出来。  
那只是起范在社会新闻中的告一段落，但赫海皆知，起范才是跟随他们终生的纹身。

就那样躺倒在潮湿的海滩，任由海水的拍打冲击，东海滚烫的眼泪汩汩落下：“我总盼着人过世后会变成天上的星星…”停了片刻，“可我不要起范变成星星。”  
赫宰明白东海的意思。  
东海：“他离开后，还要守护地上的大家，我不想他再这么辛苦了。”  
赫宰听后，闭上眼睛，泪水顺着眼角悄然滑落：“让他走吧，他想去哪儿就去哪儿。”  
自由的魂灵，你可以是风、是雨，是世间的一切。  
你的故去，让这个复杂的世界变好了一些。  
所以往后不必再守护旁人了，只守护好你自己吧。

七七忌日，你离去的第四十九天，社会新闻公示的沉冤昭雪。  
你又回到无数个午夜梦回里的海边。  
起范，这次真的要说一声，再见了。

东海压着赫宰没入潮水，他们被大海紧紧裹住，来不及拭去的泪水随之融化在清澈的汪洋。憋气的同时彼此贴近，吻上咫尺间的嘴唇，入口是咸味的海水与湿软的触感。  
水中的亲吻持续了片刻，赫宰想要拉着东海出水换气，却被对方扣住肩膀，一点又一点向下压去。  
于是赫宰放弃了最后那点求生欲，小混蛋，就随你胡来吧。  
水下听不到任何声音，除了吐息的气泡向上翻涌时会发出些杂乱的响动，两人就如同身处在完全真空的海底世界。  
海水刺眼，谁都无法睁开眼睛看向对方，唯独能感知到紧密的拥抱与相贴的嘴唇。

吻到窒息的边缘，两人浮出海面，气喘吁吁的赫宰迎上泪落如雨的东海。  
赫宰好气又好笑，就逗弄道：“你又不想殉情了？”  
“我刚才…”东海用胳膊撑住赫宰的肩头，垂着脑袋吐出口中多余的海水，“我刚才是真的想要和你一起死掉，有那么一瞬间…”  
话音未落，赫宰眼中闪过些微的怔愣，但旋即又笑得温和：“可以啊。”  
“诶？”  
“我是说，”赫宰将湿透的刘海撩到额头后，“我们可以一起死，如果那个人是你的话，我愿意被你杀死。”  
这些日子，他们的情绪总为身边发生的诸多事大起大落，赫宰知道东海需要发泄的出口，也察觉得到他的胆怯。  
沉默的片刻，东海缓缓开口：“赫，我答应了钟云哥。”  
“什么？”  
“哥这几天联系了我。”东海把一切事业上的规划都告诉了赫宰，也是他深思熟虑后的决定，“起范的事发生后，我不能再坐以待毙，公司和钟云哥都需要我。只要我有能力做得到，我愿意接替起范的位置，继续走下去。”  
接着，未等赫宰消化完毕，东海又开口：“之前我很怕，担心自己能不能做好。直到刚才，赫说愿意陪我一起死，我才终于不胆怯了。”  
“反正你这小混蛋非得搭上我的命才满意呗。”调侃完后，赫宰亦认真道，“不过只要是海海想做的事，就放手去做吧。”  
东海点点头，言辞间又带了些羞赧：“但是…”  
“嗯？”  
“我怕回国后，咱们就没有这么多时间和条件待在一起了。”  
东海的话里有话，赫宰当然明白意欲为何，便笑道：“那要直接回酒店吗？”  
与此同时，却见站在海中的美少年将裤子褪到脚边，袒露出肌肉紧实的双腿，对他心爱的人伸出手：“我想和你一起看日出。”

谁能料到六年过去，昔日躲在树后给他送水却不留名的小美人鱼，此刻正倚靠在礁石前，拉扯开他衬衫的扣子，并用光洁的腿上下磨蹭他身体。  
微凉的海风，却吹不灭陡生的欲火，赫宰托着东海的下巴，惩罚似的轻捏：“你变成小坏蛋了。”  
“都是你害我的。”东海张开嘴，咬住赫宰近在眼前的拇指，“你要负责。”  
“嗯。”赫宰笑笑，旋即顶开对方的膝盖，“你知道，为什么小美人鱼只有尾巴，没有腿吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为…”接着，抱住东海的一条腿，抬到肩上，“小美人鱼长了腿，就会被我这种可恶的人类掰开。”  
东海被他逗得咯咯笑，为了舒服些还将腰挺高一点，在赫宰看来更像是勾引了，就干脆用沾着口水的手指没入对方的后穴。  
试探之余，东海眯起大眼睛，猫咪打呼似的哼哼，并开玩笑：“你知道美人鱼生孩子和排泄的器官长在同一个地方吗？”顿了顿，“圭贤告诉我的，叫泄殖腔。”  
赫宰无语，圭贤平日聊的内容都是什么啊…  
“跟我做爱的时候不许提别的男人。”勃起的分身抵在东海柔软的穴口，一点点进入，“再说我上了你这么多年，半个孩子都没给我怀上，咱俩谁的问题？”  
东海的后穴虽吃了些痛，但还是为赫宰所说的逗弄话语笑个不停，轻蹙起眉，却掩不住眸子里的笑意：“这次、这次多射点就…”  
话音未落，赫宰已将他压在礁石上，扶稳架在肩头的腿，摆腰狠狠挺动。  
“呀，李东海，你知不知道…”不由被对方紧实的肉穴绞得深呼一口气，“你无意间说的蠢话，在正常的男人听来就是…”  
“就是什么？”东海从鼻腔溢出的呻吟，配合肉体之间的碰撞声响，更加催情。  
此刻与赫宰面对面，可以在做爱时四目相交，反倒因为身处凌晨的深夜而放下羞涩，大敞开腿，下体连接的地方淫液四溢。  
赫宰一只手轻抚东海的脸蛋，见他的长发被来回的顶撞折磨得凌乱，便俯身在他唇上咬着亲吻：“就是，你真是淫乱，海里有你这种人鱼会出事儿的。”  
接着赫宰将手指捅入东海的口中，身下的动作不停，手上也模仿性交进出的频率在他舌间挑逗，逼得东海夹不住的口水与肉穴的淫水同时淌下。  
加之不堪赫宰的抽插，东海那条被扛在肩上的腿不住向下滑，嘴里也开始求饶：“哥哥~慢点…”  
“咱们得加快速度。”赫宰当然不理会他听似求饶、实则调情的话语，“不然该赶不上看日出了。”  
几次深插，赫宰快将人折腾到对折，也顾不上耳边全是东海带着哭腔的叫床，全身心都浸入在官能的享受中。  
不过东海也早就食髓知味，最后干脆搂上赫宰的脖子，将身体的重量都托付给对方。  
快要爆发之际，东海的腿肚子开始发抖，肉穴也跟着收紧，在交缠的吻中，不知道是谁先射出来，只感知到内壁被滚烫的精液填满。  
与此同时，预示着黎明将至的海浪迎着东海身后方的礁石袭来，两人在片刻之间再度被潮水浸湿。  
这下混合着海水的不仅有眼泪，还有白浊的精液，皆缓缓滴落在柔软细密的沙滩。

做完后都有些脱力的两人又倒在沙滩上，看着彼此，憋不住笑出声来。  
越过盈满笑意的眼眸，抬起头，正赶上新一天的破晓之时，太阳从鱼肚白的天际徐徐探出头来，暖和的光芒一点点拂上海面，折射出粼粼的波光。

话又说回来。  
东海攀住赫宰的脖子，指腹在他的颈部正中磨蹭：“我要你纹个太阳在这里，我在同一个地方纹月亮。”  
听罢，怕疼的赫宰又开始盘算会不会很痛了。  
不过只要东海愿意，就“嗯”了声，不多作挣扎。  
“你知道，这不仅代表我们有为对方献出生命的勇气。”东海话语真挚，“更重要的是，我们要一起好好活着。”  
赫宰能透过东海那双清澈见底的眸子，看出昔日的傻小孩儿开始对生活有了不同于以往的野心。  
东海一直以来全心支持他的事业，无论他走出多远都会等着他。  
所以赫宰也下定决心，不管是怎样的未来，他都会陪伴东海走下去。

太阳初升，东海面向光芒：“成为明星，不仅要照亮旁人，也绝不会忘记自己原本是谁。”  
一面万众瞩目，另一面初心永存，是何等的难题。  
赫宰只从身后搂住他心爱的人，温柔地说：“我相信你，海海，因为是你，我才无比相信。”  
“所以你要一直都爱我。”东海扭过头，本就立体的五官更像是被灿灿的日光镀了层金，“只要你爱我，我就会永远记住今天的自己。”

黎明之初，太阳与月亮齐齐留在广阔的天空，谁的光芒都不肯示弱。  
远方的未来，是勇者相逢，日月争辉。


End file.
